


Ham & Co.

by LuckythePizzaDog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Colleg AU, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, Marliza, Modern AU, Multi, ahaa alex is so Bi, group chat au, ill add more tags later, lots of AUsss, not sorry, poly Jeff too, poly John, text au, to many characterssssswhyyy, yes another one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes its another group chat AU but everyone knows these are great. College AU! at the moment there is no major plot. what am I even doing with my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham & Co.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long the chapters will be, depends on just different sections. I also don't know how many chapters there will be, but, it wont be ending soon. Oh, and this is a Skype chat au, and here are the nicknames (at least for this chapter):  
> Alex - BIteme  
> Burr (sir) - AdotBurr  
> Laurens - gayturtlez  
> Herc - nochilligan  
> Eliza - Lizard  
> Peggy - theforgottenone  
> Angelica - (angel)ica  
> TJeff - macandcheeseitsme  
> James - jMAD  
> Maria - scarletbitch  
> Lafeyette - marie joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de Lafayette
> 
> yes i will be writing laf's name out every time lol save me :)))))))))

**BIteme** created **Ham & Co.**

**Tuesday**

**macandcheeseitsme: 7:41 pm**

Wow, Hamilton. I'm very suprised you added me to his chat. Guess you just couldn't get enough ; )

**gayturtlez: 7:41 pm**

LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FRANCOPHILE

**BIteme: 7:45 pm**

the only reason you're here is for entertainment purposes

**macandcheeseitsme: 7:45 pm**

Sure ;)

**macandcheeseitsme: 7:47 pm**

Also Jonathan I am not a Francophile.

**nochilligan: 7:47 pm**

u fucking sure

**gayturtlez: 7:48 pm**

BINCH!!!!!! MY NAME AINT JONATHAN!!!

**macandcheeseitsme: 7:48 pm**

Though I know quite a bit of French, for your information.

**jMAD: 7:48 pm**

"binch"

**(angel)ica: 7:48 pm**

who tf added you too

**marie joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de Lafayette: 7:50 pm**

Putain sûr , Thomas ? Thats pas ce que vous avez dit hier soir ...

**macandcheeseitsme: 7:50 pm**

Sorry, Lafayette, I don't speak that language.

**lizard: 7:50 pm**

im crying

**lizard: 7:51 pm**

thomas 'I know quite a bit of french, for your information' jefferson

**BIteme: 7:52 pm**

ohhhh il est sur

**lizard: 7:52 pm**

also damn laf savage

**nochilligan: 7:52 pm**

^ ^ ^

**BIteme: 7:52 pm**

salope ne connaît pas de français

**marie joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette: 7:55 pm**

Vrai que la merde ... Faire cela que pour baiser avec lui. Tout le monde le faire trop.

**nochilligan: 7:56 pm**

 am I the only one putting this in google translate

**BIteme: 7:56 pm**

yes

**lizard: 7:57 pm**

lmao je peux le faire

**marie joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette: 7:58**

Oui, Hercules. Though I bet Thomas is as well...

**(angel)ica: 7:58 pm**

pareil ici

**macandcheeseitsme: 7:58 pm**

I AM NOT!

**BIteme: 7:58 pm**

uhuh

**nochilligan: 7:59 pm**

_the Francophile who can't speak french_

**macandcheeseitsme: 7:59 pm**

Am fucking not. Want me to fucking prove it? Come to my fucking room fucker watch me not fucking use google fucking translate

**BIteme: 8:00 pm**

and I TOTALLY didn't add you for entertainment purposes >:))))

**lizard: 8:00 pm**

i never thought one person could say fuck so much in one message

**(angel)ica: 8:01 pm**

^ ^ ^

**marie joseph paul yves roch gilbert de motier marquis de lafayette: 8:03 pm**

Alex please go to Thomas' room and prove him wrong I wanna watch what unfolds.

**nochilligan: 8:03 pm**

fightfightfightfightjkdhslfbzsdbfldlhvblsgfzwsufoisln

**lizard: 8:03 pm**

me too herc, me too

**macandcheeseitsme: 8:04 pm**

Wait I was joking please don't come to my room it's my own space away from you

**AdotBurr: 8:05 pm**

guys no please we have an essay due in like three days and you are all occupying yourselves with Thomas' obvious inability to speak French?

**nochilligan: 8:05 pm**

FIGHTIFGHFTIGHFIGHTFIHG,AEBKLB.; EFWAJHFCKWGWH

**theforgottenone: 8:06 pm**

alex please fight thomas he needs to Die

**AdotBurr: 8:38 pm**

wait. how does Jefferson have a "room" per say??

**gayturtlez: 8:40 pm**

trust me it is so pathetic you don't wanna know

**AdotBurr: 8:40 pm**

see but now I need to know

**gayturtlez: 8:41 pm**

well ham and jeff have a regular dorm room like the rest of us

**macandcheeseitsme: 8:41 pm**

JONATHAN LAURENS I SWEAR TO GOD DO NOT

**BIteme: 8:42 pm**

it is fucking pathetic

**gayturtlez: 8:42 pm**

boi I TOLD YOU!!! my name isn't jonathan! fucking hell

**(angel)ica** sent **"tjeffs purple fucking curtain"**

[ ](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/Ferretlover4/media/111_zpsp7pdwnfz.png.html)

**marie joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette: 8:52 pm**

How do you say...holy fucking shit.

**AdotBurr: 8:52 pm**

.....

**AdotBurr: 8:52 pm**

damn. that's like a new level of low tom.

**lizard: 8:54 pm**

alex what is thomas doing at the moment? i bet hes screaming or typing a really long message to us all

**theforgottenone: 8:54 pm**

or doing that whisper yell thing

**BIteme: 8:54 pm**

he is in his "room." all I know is that hes tapping loudly

**BIteme: 8:54 pm**

and yeah, peggy.

  **macandcheeseitsme: 8:56 pm**

Wow, Angelica, since when did you have a picture of my room? Is it a hint you wanna get with me?? ;)

**gayturtlez: 8:56 pm**

I thought you were dating james??????

**macandcheeseitsme: 8:56 pm**

I am polyamourous.

**gayturtlez: 8:57 pm**

tfw you actually feel guilty being poly bc tjeffs is poly...

**Author's Note:**

> yes i made that picture on paint NO REGRETS. Hope you liked the chapter. there will be more. idk when, but hopefully not longer than a month (ahaha no promises) 
> 
> french meanings (ty google translate): 
> 
> Putain sûr , Thomas ? Thats pas ce que vous avez dit hier soir ... = Damn sure , Thomas ? Thats not what you said last night ...
> 
> ohhhh il est sur = ohhhh it is on  
> baiseur sait pas le français = fucker knows no french
> 
> Vrai que la merde ... Faire cela que pour baiser avec lui. Tout le monde le faire trop. = True as fuck... I am doing this to fuck with him. Everyone else do this too.
> 
> lmao je peux le faire = lmao i can do it
> 
> pareil ici = same here
> 
>  
> 
> also, here are everyones rooms and majors:
> 
> alex (law) and tjeffs (psych)
> 
> john (pre-med) and jmads (buisness)
> 
> laf (cosmetology) and herc (fashion/baking)
> 
> eliza (music) and angelica (english), peggy (art student @ a different college) visits a lot
> 
> burr (law) has his own room
> 
> maria (fashion), theo (tbd) and adrienne (tbd)
> 
> seabury (english) and lee (politics)
> 
> more characters to be added, possibly!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are ALWAYS appreciated!!! Stay tuned for more.


End file.
